


A Journey Ended and Begun

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Music, Piano, Viola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's played the piano her whole life, and kept her hobbies in the dark. What will happen when she brings one to light on stage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey Ended and Begun

The dusty floorboards onstage were painted a dull gray, and the house walls were a Persian red color. The audience filled the auditorium seats, and all lights were off except spotlight above the stage. On stage in the center, faced parallel with the front row seats, was a grand piano. The wood was a glossy black; a stark contrast between the crisp whiteness of the keys.

Her fingers flew up and down the keys, building to a crescendo and making their way back down in a staccato beat. This was the movement she was famous for; the one the posters advertised all over the country: _‘Melinda Monroe: Featuring ‘A Journey Ended’’_. She’d already played her other pieces, and this was the one that always finished her performances. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the crown of her head; and her dress was a simple navy blue with a V-neck cut and a black waist belt.

After the last note rung out, Melinda stood up as the audience began to clap. Stepping out from around her bench, she smiled and took a small curtsey before exiting stage-left.

“Great show tonight, dear. Maybe your best one yet, huh?” her manager said cheerfully as soon as she was offstage.

“It went well. But who knows if a show will ever be my best? I’ve always got another to do.”

Melinda’s manager ignored her and continued talking,

“You’ve got an hour before the cab takes you to the airport, go get ready in the dressing room, and I’ll meet you then.”

“Is it in there?” Melinda asked hopefully.

“Of course!” The manager gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and exiting out the performer’s door.

Melinda sighed before she walked down the dark hallway to the dressing room, her heels clicking against the hardwood on the way.

            After she’d changed and scrubbed off her heavy stage-makeup, Melinda found the long case that had been set under one the makeup mirrors near the door.

She tuned the strings, tightened the hairs, and put on her shoulder rest before placing her thumb at the frog of her bow at pulling the hairs across her ‘D’ string. After running through a scale on each string, Melinda began to play one of her favorite pieces; _Fur Elise_ by Beethoven. It was complex; often jumping in places where you’d expect the notes to flow continuously, but she played it with ease. After the first bar she was so lost in the music that she didn’t hear the door opening and closing behind her.

Melinda jumped when a hanger, taken from a nearby rack, was slammed onto the counter behind her. She swiveled around and was greeted by the sight of her mother looking furious. She spoke calmly, but anger dripped from her words,

“Melinda, darling. Would you kindly tell me, what on earth are you doing?”

Melinda closed her mouth once she realized it was still open and quickly set her viola back down in its case.

“I was playing mother…I-I’m waiting for my cab.”

Melinda’s mom smiled, but the anger still lingered in her eyes.

“And why aren’t you playing on the piano?”

“Well, I just got done with a show and-“

“Stop. We’ve talked about this. You know that you need to focus on the piano right now. We can’t afford for you to play with this little… _hobby_.” She finished with disgust.

“But mother, I was only just-“

Her mother cut her off again, “Pack it up. Hand it over. This is the last time Melinda.”

Silently, Melinda packed up her instrument and zipped the case. Once she was finished, she wordlessly handed it over.

Melinda’s mom snatched the handle and turned around, struggling to open the door with her hands full, but walking out once she’d managed to open the door.

*****

_‘Melinda Returns! Featuring ‘A Day Gone By’, and ‘A Journey Ended’ one night only’_

            A year had passed since Melinda had played here. In all that time she’d risen to stardom faster than anyone would have expected; her countrywide popularity going global, seemingly overnight. Melinda considered this her last show; it was the start of something special, and now that she’s back, she was going to end it here as well.

            The lights dimmed a moment before Melinda entered stage-left. Her piano sat in much the same way it had a year ago, but the bench held something new. Melinda quickly lifted the bench top and retrieved her viola hidden inside. She was still wary about the sudden change, but deciding to start before she lost her nerve; after checking the strings and bow, she began to play.

            She started with ‘A Day Gone By’, letting the music tell her audience of the things she’d experienced in the last year; her first love at 23 years old, her exhaustion from the constant traveling, her first heartbreak, and everything else she’d managed to convey in the notes.

            After exhausting her repertoire, Melinda ended with ‘A Journey Ended’, the piece that had started it all. It was in that building that she had decided to work for this; to keep her talent hidden until she came back here, and to play no matter who told her otherwise. Melinda loved the piano, it had been her first instrument; but the viola was a new chapter of her life, one that she was determined to experience, regardless of what people expected from her.

            The last note was strung from her bow, her fingers causing a subtle vibrato as it played on; and she lowered her instrument before doing a slight curtsey, still holding it by her side. The audience was confused at the sudden change that had been made before the music, but nonetheless, they clapped cheerfully.

Melinda smiled brightly and almost swooned in relief before exiting stage-left; and kept smiling as she walked straight passed a stunned manager and a furious mother.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
